Pokeshipping: The Musical
by Manny-Elaine
Summary: full summary inside! please read! its long but i think its worth it! thanks so much! Pokeshipping, Rocketshipping, Neoshipping, slight GiovanniXDelia, DeliaXJacob Ash's father ! drama, romance, humor, all wrapped into one Pokeshipping musical!


**Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon or any of the songs!**

**A/N okay lately ive been totally obsessed with Pokemon live! the musical!! if anyone can tell me where to see, it wud be GREATLY HUMONGOUSLY APPRECIATED!!!**

**Song(s): I've Got A Secret, Everything Changes, Naturally, The One Artist(s): whoever played Ash Misty adn Delia in Pokemon Live!, who ever sang Everything Changes, Selena Gomez and the Scene, the Backstreet Boys, who ever played Giovanni in Pokemon Live!  
Shipping(s): Poke, minor GiovanniXDelia, DeliaXJacob(Ash's father,  
Rocket, some Neo.  
Characters: Ash Misty Delia Pikachu**

**AGES: (They get older, but this for most of the story)  
Misty: 13 1/2  
Ash: 13  
Delia: 44  
Brock: 15  
May: 11  
Max: 9  
Dawn: 12 (when she comes)**

**Summary: songfic. Pokeshipping: The Musical is about how Ash and Misty tell each other their love, with the tears and joy that comes with it. Add their best friends, family history, two deaths, a new region, and of course, the infamous Team Rocket, and and you've got my best Pokeshipping story yet. R&R!**

**Italisized is Misty, bold is Delia, underlined is Ash, Delia/Misty is Italisized/bold, Ash/Misty/Delia is bold/underlined/italisized, and Ash/Misty is italisized/underlined. THIS IS CONFUSING BUT FOR THIS FIC YOU WILL NEED THIS THERE ARE FOUR SONGS!!! Everyone else is just plain old text. If its a person I didn't list here and a person I did, like later it will be Ash and Giovanni, its just plain text. k?**

**Let's Roll!!**

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

Misty was sitting at the kitchen table in the Ketchum house, as Ms. Ketchum did dishes. They'd just had lunch, but Misty was still sipping some chocolate milk.

She tugged on her orange bangs and her green/blue eyes stared intothe brown milk in the cup as she put it to her lips. She wore a red tank top with a yellow sleeveless sweater that ended where her stomach began, yellow shorts and orange sneakers.

Ms. Ketchum was silent as she ran the water and washed the dishes with a sponge. She wore a pair of nice blue jeans, and a red shirt. Over her clothes she had a green apron. Her brown hair was up in a low ponytail that laid against her back.

"Misty, dear..." Delia began.

"Yeah?" Misty looked up at the elder. She loved Delia like the mother she never had, considering her own died when she was two, leaving in her aunt's custody until her aunt passed away. By that time her sisters were old enough to take care of her.

"I've got a secret."

"Can you tell me?"

She nodded, and added, "You... can't tell Ash."

"I won't."

Delia sang,

**"I can never tell him  
What happened long ago  
The truth about my past  
Is something he should never know"**

Delia stopped and Misty also sang,

_"I can never tell him  
My feelings deep inside  
The truth within my heart  
Is something I must always hide"_

**"His whole life lies ahead  
So much training to be done  
And as his mother, I'll protect the future from my son"**

_"His love is overwhelming  
In its light I'd like to be  
But he shares it all with  
Pokemon There's just no room for me"_

"When I was in high school," Delia said, "I dated someone. Giovanni was his name. He...was part of a gang. He was the leader. The gang was called... Team Rocket."

Misty gasped as she went on, "I was apart of it. I didn't know that- that Team Rocket would be real. I thought it was a joke, but when he started talking about world domination and whatever, I realized it was for real. I broke up with him and he got angry. I met Ash's father after that and well, you can figure it out. But I'm... I'm ashamed that if I hadn't broken up with him, Ash wouldn't exist and I'd probably be in jail."

"Wow." was all Misty said. "I've got something to say too. I- When I met Ash, I don't know. I just... fell." she shrugged. "I guess... I love him."

Misty turned a red color. She hadn't admitted that to anyone, not her sisters or Brock or Tracey or whoever. Delia winked and said,  
"I know."

They both sang together,

**_"I've got a secret that tears up my soul  
And keeping it hidden has taken its toll  
I can't tell the truth cause he might turn away  
So I'll keep this secret its better that way"_**

"Unfortunately, Misty," Delia sighed, "It is better. Ash- he- well you know how he gets. He only concentrates on Pokemon. As much as I would love to tell him what happened in the past, he would probably go after Giovanni and kill him or hate me. You, and I mean this in the best possible way, but I don't know how he would react. I shouldn't say this, but he does like you. He's afraid to admit it, as any boy would be. Maybe, maybe it'd be best not to drop that bomb on him to quickly. He'd get confused."

Misty knew this. She stared into her cup again, then took a sip as her heart sank into her stomach.

XxxxXxxxX

On a trolley, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu sat alone. The only person was the conductor, in a room away from car. He was the caboose. He liked the caboose, but no one else did.

He was coming back from Hoenn. He didn't miss May or Max, because he'd been texting them since they left. Brock, well, he always saw Brock.

No he was missing a certain redhead that he hadn't seen in a year and a half. And his mom. He missed his mom too. Can't forget her.

But Misty. She left so suddenly, and didn't want to go. He remembered what she said, that they would see each other soon. He hasn't seen in her yet since she said that.

All alone, he sang to himself and Pikachu,

"Each ends a new begining  
Each darkness has its dawn  
My tears can't fall forever  
So now I must move on  
My dreams are still the same for the man  
I'd like to be  
And I will make those dreams come true  
Just you wait and see"

He looked out the trolley window. As he did, Misty and Delia sang,

**_"I've got a secret"_**

"There's no turning back."

He got off the trolley in Pallet Town.

**_"That tears up my soul"_**

They looked outside but couldn't see Ash yet

"There's no giving up"

**_"Keeping it hidden"_**

"Life still goes on"

"**_Has taken its toll"_**

"No matter how tough"

**_"I can't tell the truth"_**

"I'm gonna miss you"

**_"Cause he might turn away"_**

"More and more each day"

**_"So I'll keep this secret"_**

"But I'll keep on going..."

By this time Ash was at the door and Delia and Misty were waiting on the other side. All at once they sang,

**_"Its better that way... "_**

Ash walked in the door and was greeted by a hug from his mother before he could even fully step through the door.

"Oh Ash how good to see you! You look thin! Did you even eat any of the food Brock made? Oh how are Max and May?" As she went on and on asking questions (Misty tried not to giggle from the kitchen when she said, "Are you changing your you-know-whats?"). She squeezed him tighter and tighter in a death hug.

"Mom, mom, air is essential." Ash was able to choke out with a cough.

"Oh! Dear I'm so sorry!" she held her son at arms length and smile appoligeticly while Ash regained his breath.

Delia then added, "Someone is here to see you as well!"

"Who? Tracey? Professor Oak?" he smiled. "Misty?"

Misty, against the wall in the kitchen grasped the necklace under her shirt, a small heart locket Ash gave her for her 13th birthday, only a few months ago, since her birthday was March 1st and it was September 4th. The way he said her name, airy, hopeful, loving, like he missed her. Like he wanted to see her. It made Misty's face redden and her heart leap.

Delia smiled at him. "You are still as impatient as every." then winked.

"Where is she?" he asked excitedly.

Misty peeked her head out from the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

"Hi Ash."

Ash looked at her and smiled wider.

"Hi..."

They just smiled at each other, until they heard a loud, "PIKACHUPI!" from Ash's Pikachu as it jumped into Misty's arms, practically giving her a heart attack. At the same time, Misty's Togepi waddled off the couch where it was laying and went to Ash. He picked the baby Pokemon up.

"Oh its so good to have you home Ash! I have to cook a big meal for tonight! I'll invite the Professor, Tracey, and Gary! If he wants to come. He probably won't but... Oh things to do! I have to run to the market!"

Before either Misty or Ash knew it she was out of her apron, had fixed her hair, and had her purse.

"I'll be back within an hour! Maybe more! Have fun! Oh, Ash if you wouldn't mind, would you finish washing the dishes in the sink?"

THen she was gone. Ash's shoulder's slumped at the thought of washing dishes on the first day home. Misty went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, his head slightly turned downward.

She noticed that he had grown taller than her in the past year. She noticed, too, but forced herself not to think about it as she said, "Don't worry about the dishes, Ash. There isn't a lot and I'll help you."

He smiled. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Before they went into the kitchen, Ash put his arms around her and hugged her waist tight. MIsty, red in the face again, put her arms around his neck and hugged back.

"I missed you." he whispered into her ear.

She whispered back, "I missed you too."

They looked at each other, and the world went silent. Ash's head leaned down a few centimeters, they're noses meeting. They're eyes shut halfway, then all the way.

They would've kissed, if not for someone suddenly bursting through the door and yelling, "Ash you're back!"

Misty screamed and held on to Ash tighter from fright. He held her close in return and looked at the door. Upon seeing his friend Tracey there, his face reddened. Tracey's own olive eyes widened and his cheeks burned red as well.

"Mom told you to come see if we're okay?" Ash asked, still holding Misty. Tracey nodded. "Told you to come right in?" Tracey nodded again.

"Uh was I interupting something?" their friend asked. Misty's eyes widened as she took her head away from his chest. "And aren't you guys like 11?"

Misty pushed away from him and felt a rush of cold air. Ash was so warm. Stepping away felt like a visit to the beach in the middle of Demember.

"We're 13." Ash answered, rubbing his neck embarrassed.

"And," Misty added, "no you weren't."

Their faces weren't getting any less red than they were. Tracey laughed as he said, "Your mom ALSO asked me to help clean the house."

"Clean the house?" Ash exclaimed. "What happened to just washing dishes?"

Tracey shrugged.

Misty sighed and replied, "Let's go, boys. We gotta lotta work to do for three teens."

As Misty and Tracey walked into the kitchen, Ash went upstairs. When he came down, he said, "My mom has this radio that she always plays when she cleans. I don't know, I just figured that since she always said it helped her pass the time, it'd help US pass the time."

Misty smiled and Tracey said, "Good idea," as Ash set it up. He turned the dial, and a woman yodeling came on. He quickly turned it again, this time to a depressing classical song.

"Well that's... cheerful." Misty said, folding her arms and frowning.

Ash chuckled and changed to an upbeat pop song. It was one that Misty squealed, "Eep turn it up!"

"What is it?" Tracey asked.

"'Bigger'!"

Ash said, "By...?"

"Justin Bieber you idiot!" she smacked his head and he winced as she turned it up.

As the song played and more songs played and they cleaned and danced. At one point while Tracey dusted a fireplace in the Ketchum family room, Ash and Misty waltzed fastly in a playful way. He took her hand and spun her around in a few circles until she was dizzy and fell backwards into his arms. He pushed her back up to her feet.

"Okay you guys," Tracey said, as the song changed to a square-  
dance type of thing, and they danced with their arms through each others, spinning around, "I think we're all done."

They stopped and Misty said, "Not everything."

Ash's room as last. They opened the door, took a look, and just walked away. Just walked away. Shut the door and didn't even try to clean it.

Delia called a few minutes after they finished saying that she was on her way home. Tracey left and left Ash and Misty alone. Pikachu was playing a game of hide and seek with Togepi.

"So, uh, Misty, how's the gym?" Ash asked, trying to get rid of the awkward silence between them as they sat on the couch.

"Uh its-its good. Nice to be, uh, h-home again. I guess..."

"You miss traveling, don't you?"

"A bit." she smiled sheepishly.

"You think you could travel agian if you wanted to?" Ash put his arm around the back of the couch.

"Probably not. My sisters are out shooting another movie and won't be back for a while to be able to take over the gym."

"That stinks."

"Yeah it does."

Another silence. They could hear Togepi's feet slapping against the hardwood chasing Pikachu across the room.

"So, uh, when Tracey came in, what- uh, were we d-doing?"

Misty turned red. Redder than usual. Then she looked away at the floor as she muttered, "What do you mean?"

"I mean..."

He put his hand on her cheek and turned her head towards his. Chocolate eyes met blue/green. Neither noticed the car headlights in the driveway as their eyes shut halfway. Ash pulled her closer towards him. But just then, the door opened again, and Delia came in with groceries.

They tore apart, red for at least the seventh time that day.

"I'm back! Oh gosh there was so much traffic and the store was packed and-" she stopped talking and saw them smiling awkwardly. It was hard for her not to pay attention to their faces.

Ash stood up and took the bags from his mom and set them on the table. Misty and Delia went back out to the car and got more bags, and Ash took them and put them on the table.  
When that was finished, they unpacked it.

After that, Ash and Misty sat at the table while Delia cooked dinner. It was a surprise so no one knew. She'd called Professor Oak and invitd him, Tracey and Gary to dinner. Gary was at a Pokemon Seminar so he couldn't come ((A/N sorry Gary lovers!)) but the other two could.

Delia went upstairs to freshen up as dinner cooked.

"Hey," Ash said, "have you ever heard of Blood Twins?"

"No, what's that?" Misty asked smiling and folding her arms on the table.

"Its like being blood related but not."

"Show me?"

He smiled and got up. He reached for a knife and Misty gasped.

"What are you doing with that?" she asked in surprise.

"To be blood twins, you have to make yourself bleed, then someone else does. Then you push the cuts together."

"That sounds like it would hurt."

"Yeah, but it won't after a while. Do you want to?"

Misty hesitated. Sure this was Ash, her best friend, the person she could talk to better than her own sisters. She smiled and nodded.

Ash took the knife and cut his palm. He winced slightly. Misty looked and saw it was about an inch long. She winced just at the sight of it. She couldn't chicken out know because he took her hand and did the same. Then he held her hand, his fingers in between hers.

"Push against my hand." he said smiling. She did as he said.

"That's it?" Misty asked.

"Pretty much. We gotta make rules though."

"Rule number one don't tell anyone about blood twins. Not Brock, Tracey, Professer Oak, not even your mom."  
"Rule number two if anyone asks about how you got the scar, say its confidential."

"Rule number three if one of us tells anyone, they'll be cursed for life, forced to live with the guilt and a thundershock every single day."

They made other rules, many silly ones. They let go of each others hands and looked at the cuts. Both looked gross, the sight of drying blood on their hands.

"Ash I cannot believe I let you talk me into this."

"Well come on, Myst!" her heart fluttered. That was his nickname for her. NO ONE else could call her that.

"Well sorr-ee!" she said snappily. "Not my fault it hurts when you cut yourself!"

He smirked. "When you say that you sound emo."

She picked up her empty cup of water and threw it at him. It bounced off his head, and he laughed.

"Is that the best you can do?" he challenged. "I thought that you could beat me to a pulp in ten seconds."

"I can. I've just changed."

He frowned. "I don't like change."

Just then, Delia came down in a nicer shirt and her hair was brushed and done well. She saw the knife and shrieked.

"Ash Ketchum what are you doing?!"

They looked at each other and the knife. Ash said quietly, "Blood twins?"

Expecting a yelling, they instead got a smile as she said, "Oh I remember that. When I met your father we did that. We were best friends." she looked at her wrist. "Its fading now, the scar. Oh, Jacob and I were so close. And now look. Even though he's... passed, well look what he's left me. A son, an exact replica. And who knows?" she opened the oven and took out five steaks, then set it on the counter and finished, "Maybe you too will end up like us."

Misty blushed and denied it.

Ash didn't though. Delia noticed. Misty didn't, but he hadn't said that that wasn't going to happen. He didn't fake choke or gag or throw up, or put his hands on his throat, or scoff, just turned red. You want the honest truth? He loved her. His mom knew, but he could never tell Misty. His mom WANTED him to tell her, but he didn't want to. He'd feel awkward, because they were 11 at the time. Now that thy were 13, well, maybe. Professor Oak and Tracey arrived not too long after Delia had finished cooking. When the door bell rang, Ash and Misty both stood up.

"I'll get it." They both said at once. They looked at each other and just the look in their eyes said, "Challenge."

The two ran for the door, pushing each other out of the way in the process. At one point, Ash pushed Misty a bit too hard and she fell, but she got him back by tripping him. She kept him pinned to the ground and sat on his back. But Ash flipped over and for the first time in a long time, held her down. This continued, them rolling on the floor, until they hit the coffee table.

By that time, Delia was stepping over there tangled legs, saying, "Get up." She got to the door and opened it as Misty rolled off Ash and held her head, which now was throbbing from hitting the coffee table. Ash's head hurt as well.

Delia welcomed them in, but saw them looking at Ash and Misty,  
who were still on their backs holding their heads.

"Stupid coffee table." Ash grumbled sitting up. Misty looked up and saw them, and said, "Hi!"

Ash stood up and helped Misty up. She brushed herself off and smiled.

"Okay then. Ash you have to tell us all about Hoenn!" the professor said. "But, uh, dare I ask, what were you doing on the ground?"

Delia put her head in her hand as Ash and Misty explained, "We ran to the door," "he pushed me," "she tripped me," "Went into the coffee table," and other little sentence fragments.

"You shouldn't have asked that," Tracey said with a sweatdrop,  
"That smells great, Ms. Ketchum!"

"Good!" Delia said. "Let's eat!"

And so they ate the dinner she prepared: steak, mashed potatoes, and corn.

Afterwards, Ash went onto tell them about Hoenn. Though Misty wasn't happy about hearing about this girl... May, but she liked to listen to his stories. WHen he was done, the professor and Tracey left. Ash and Pikachu went to his bedroom for a minute, leaving Misty and Delia alone.

"I think I should tell him." Delia whispered.

"Are you sure? What happened to... to you can never tell him? What about protecting him?"

"To protect him he has to know. I... I don't want to but I have to tell him. Ash... he's my son. He deserves to know."

"What do I deserve to know?" Ash came down the stairs, putting something in his pocket.

Misty looked at both of them, Delia put her head down as she answered, "Ash come here, dear."

Ash sat next to his mother, and Misty went to go to the kitchen, but Delia asked for her to stay. She sat on the other side of Ash. He looked at Misty.

"Do you know?"

She nodded.

Delia told him.

"Wh...what?" was all Ash could answer. He looked at Misty, who found a sudden interest in the cut on her hand. Ash was speechless as he stood up. Delia did too as she asked, "Ash I wanted to tell you but- I was worried. Are you okay?"

He hesitated, then nodded, and went up to his room.

"I feel bad now." his mom flopped down onto the couch, holding her head. "I feel like I just rolled into the coffee table."

"You should go lie down." Misty said. "I'll bring you up some tea."

"Oh thank you dear." she stood up, kissed Misty's forehead, then walked up to her bedroom. Misty went to her guest bedroom and changed into her pajamas, a pair of ocean blue pajama pants, and a yellow tank top. She went back down into the kitchen and made some tea for Delia. She then got three spoons, one for the tea and two for something else. She brought the tea up to Delia, to see that she was sitting on her bed.

"Thank you so much." she said, sipping her tea.

"I'm going to go talk to Ash." Misty responded.

"That's a good idea. He'll listen to you."

"I hope."

Misty left and shut the door. She saw Delia turn off her bedroom light. She went back down into the kitchen, got the two spoons, and a tub of chocolate ice cream. She brought that and the movie Marley and Me up to his room. She knocked on the door. No answer, but the light was still on and she could hear his breathing.

"Ash, its me. I've got a movie and ice cream."

Still nothing.

Misty sighed. "She didn't tell you because she was scared."

Ash threw open the door and pulled Misty inside, then shut the door.

"Scared of what?" he said in a bitter voice. He was in a pair of black pajama pants and white tee-shirt.

"What could she have to be scared about?"

"She didn't know if you would go after Giovanni or hate her for almost becoming a part of Team Rocket. Ash, she was only trying to protect you. Her words exactly were, 'As his mother I'll protect the future for my son.'"

Ash didn't seem to believe her, so she sang,

_"She had a secret that tore up her soul  
And keeping it hidden had taken its toll  
She couldn't tell the truth cause you might turn away  
So she kept that secret its better that way"_

"I- but- he's- she's-"

His eyes teared. Misty put her hand on his cheek.

"You have to realize that.... that this was over 13 years ago. Before you were born. You can't hold onto this forever."

"But-"

"Ash," she put her other hand on his cheek, "calm down. I hate seeing you cry like that, first of all." she used her thumb and wiped a tear away from his eye. "Second, you have to move on."

"You're... you're right." he put his hands on hers, and held them.

They both sang in unison,

"_Each ends a new begining  
Each darkness has its dawn  
_My_ (Your) tears can't fall forever  
So now_ I _(you) must move on  
_My _(your) dreams are still the same  
For the man_ I'd _(you'd) like to be  
And_ I_ (you) will make those dreams come true  
Just you (I'll just) wait and see"_

Ash hugged her, she hugged back.

"Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"Please, tell me if you have a secret too."

She hesitated.

"I'd tell you... but I... I'm sorry; I just can't tell you that one."

"Why not?"

"I don't want anything to get ruined."

"What could get ruined?"

"...Us. You and me. E-Everything we have. Plus I'd probably make a fool of myself."

He put a finger over her mouth and said, "Everything we have is so... so special, that nothing you could ever tell me could change it."

"You say that now..."

"I say that always."

She would've loved to tell him, to blurt out those words that would change everything. No matter how he said it wouldn't change anything, it would. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he thought she was a creep for falling in love with her best friend? Maybe two secrets in one night was too much.

"I hope so." she mumbled.

"Can you tell me?"

She shook her head no.

"Can I guess?"

She smiled and nodded. But he added, "I'll guess over chocolate ice cream and the movie."

He lifted the tub of ice cream in front of her face. Smiling, he put the hand with the movie around her shoulders, and they went to his bed and sat down. Well she sat down; Ash got up and put the movie in a DVD player, and got it running. He sat back down next to her and they opened the tub of ice cream. They both reached for a spoon, the same spoon.

The two friends blushed and pulled their hands back.

"Sorry," they said.

Ash picked up the spoon and put it in her hand, then picked up the other. And so, they ate and watched the movie, laughing at Marley, the reckless Growlithe ((A/N haha yeah i sorta changed around Marley and Me)).

Then the sad part came on. The ice cream was three quarters finished, and neither could eat anymore.

Marley died.

Misty broke out in tears. Ash put his arm back around her shoulders and held her close.

"Its alright," he whispered, rubbing her arm, "Its okay."

"I'm sorry, I always cry when I watch this." she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't apoligize, its a sad movie."

She cried into his shoulder through pretty much the rest of the movie. When it ended, Ash took the DVD out of the player and put it back in the case.

"What do you wanna do now?" she asked wiping her eyes and sniffling. Pikachu jumped into her lap, and Togepi followed.

"Uh, we could watch another movie. You like twizzlers, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"I'll be right back. You can chose a movie. No sad ones. Promise?"

"Promise."

Ash smiled and patted her head. She, in return, punched his gut. He walked out of the messy room, laughing, holding the ice cream and his stomach.

When he came back, he had a bag of twizzlers. Misty had chosen Wild Hogs. It wasn't sad; it was laugh-out-loud hilarious.

As they watched the credits, sitting on Ash's red PokeBall patterned comfoter, he spilled all the twizzlers out in front of them.

"What are you doing?" she asked smiling.

"When I was little I used to dump these all out and eat them without hands. Sometimes my mom would too. My dad too. He told me about this. My mom got mad because he showed me right before dinner, but we ended up blowin' off dinner and just eating twizzlers all night."

"Wow. So, what, you just eat with your mouth, not your hands?"

"Basically. Look."

He crawled backwards and sat criss-crossed, leaned over and picked one up with his mouth. Smiling, he said with it hanging out of his mouth, "Like that."

Misty took it from his mouth as he went on, "Its fun. Try it."

She shoved the twizzler back in his mouth, and rolled her eyes. Then she did as he did and picked one up with her mouth. She couldn't help but feel like a Seel, without hands and all.

As they ate the twizzlers in their mouths with difficulty, the movie began. As they watched, their twizzler supply started to lesson.

At one point, they both went down to get one, and came up. They both thought they had gotten one, when in reality, Misty was biting on one end, and Ash on the other.

They looked at each other and the twizzler. Neither could speak. Not from shock, from the twizzler in therir mouth.

Misty was red, and Ash smirked, comparing her cheeks to the red twizzler.

Well, Misty thought, isn't this the most cliche scene ever? Talk about Lady and the Tramp.

Ash took one hand and took the twizzler out of his mouth.

"Uh, you can have it." he said.

Misty took it out as well as she answered, "No you can."

"You take it."

"No I'll get another one."

"I will."

"But-"

"Why don't we... uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, "h-how about, uh, l-Lady and the T-Tramp?"

Misty turned a worse color red. Had he read her mind or what?

"Uh, but, what- Uhm, o-okay." she snapped out of like a trance and said in all seriousness,

"We tell no one."

"What's there to tell?"

"...W-Well, L-lady and Tramp met in the middle..."

Ash flushed, then replied, "Oh. Uh."

He added, "Why don't we, split it in half?"

She nodded. Ash broke it, and have half to her. They ate it in silence, and watched the movie. Chili festival. Funny.

After the movie, Misty said goodnight and went into her room. Ash stayed up. He just layed on his back with his hands behind his head, and thought.

Wonder what she's doing, he thought, Is she still awak? Is she asleep? I wonder if Togepi is asleep. Wait...

Ash sat up and looked around.

"Pikachu?" he said to the air.

In the room across from his, Pikachu sat on Misty's lap as she brushed out her hair. Togepi sat on her knee.

"Well, Pikachu?" she asked. "Do you know?"

"Pikachupi, pika ka chu!(Misty, I can't tell you!)"

"Why not?"

"Pikapi ka kachu!(Ash told me not to!)"

"Please?"

"Pi.(no.)"

"Ugh. Don't tell Ash you told me!" she put the brush on the nightstand next to her bed. Her chin length hair hadn't grown any longer, since she cut it whenever it got longer than it had been. That was one of the reasons. The other was that Ash had once told her that he liked her short spikey hair when it was down. He liked it up, too, but better down.

FLASHBACK:

((A/N YAY FIRST FLASHBACK!!!!!!!!!))

Brock had fallen asleep, and Ash and Misty were just talking in the tent. Their sleeping bags were next to each other, while Brock's was on the other side of Ash's, who was in the middle.

"Hey Myst?" Ash had said when she took her hair down to brush it.

"Yeah?" she asnwered as he took the rubberband she'd put on her sleeping bag.

"Will you wear your hair, uh, d-down tomorrow? Y-You know, if you want to?" he turned a red color.

"Why?"

"I-I don't know," he looked at Pikachu, who was asleep on his pillow, and went on, "I guess, 'cause, I don't know... It looks nice when its down...."

He shrugged.

Misty flushed and answered, "Th-thanks, Ash."

He smiled, but wouldn't look in her eyes. "I like the way its short and spikey. Not a lot of girl's hair is spiked. It looks cool. Reminds me of fire." he shrugged again. "You know, how fire is red and hot,  
and you're a hot head and you're hot-"

Ash looked at her, redder than before. "Uh....... I mean..."

Misty, who was also blushing, leaned over and quickly kissed his cheek, then smiled, lied down and turned over. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. So did Ash.

END FLASHBACK:

She blushed at the thought of what he said. They were 12, so she guessed you could consider that weird, but it was sweet too.

That was her first hint of a tiny crush on her. When Misty approached Brock with this, he just smiled and said, "You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"That he likes you."

"He does?!"

He just smiled and continued walking. Misty caught up with them.

Now here was Misty, in his house, in the guest bedroom, thinking as Pikachu gave reasons as to why he couldn't rat out his best friend on whether or not he liked her.

"Pikachupi!(Misty!)"

"What?"

He pointed to the doorway. Ash stood there, his eyebrows furrowed. He said, "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, all I heard was Pikachu talking about whatever, and Togepi chirping. Pikachu keepin' you up?" he smiled and walked in, but stopped, remembering for the time being this was her room.

She smiled back and motioned him in. He sat down on the foot of her bed.

"Nah we were just talkin," answered Misty as Pikachu sat in Ash's lap.

"'Bout what? I distinctively heard my name used a few times." he said smuggly.

"That is none of your business."

"Pikachupi ka ka chu pikachu chu.(Misty wants to know if you like her.)"

"Uh-" Ash flushed and looked at her. She blushed as well, and smiled sheepishly. She frowned and said, "Well, you give me so many hints then go and change them by calling me something or starting a fight or something."

"Hey, like you haven't made me think you have a crush on me! One minute you kiss my cheek then say I don't have anything in my head!"

"Well, if I did give hints, and I didn't intentionally, at least you could tell!"

"Could tell? Tryin' to figure it out was like an algebra level 7 problem!"

"Oh gee thanks!" she stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Like yours were anymore clearer!"

"Well," he stood up to and folded his arms. He searched for something to say, and finally came up with, "...how do you know they were hints?"

"I KNOW because I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes really! And how do you know mine were hitns?"

"Because I know!" they started to rasie their voices. "Maybe I don't think your eyes are pretty!"

"Maybe I don't think its cute when you're confused!"

"Maybe I don't think when you get all angry you're beautiful!"

"Maybe I kissed your cheek all those times because I was happy, not because they were hints!"

"Maybe I just held onto you when you were scared because you screamed 'cause somethin' freaked you out!"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they heard Pikachu shriek as it released a powerful electric attack, shocking them both. They fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. They smell of barbequed was in the air.

Ash stood up, quickly recovering, brushed himself off, and stuck out his hand to Misty. She pushed it away and stood up on her own.

Misty was going to say something, but instead she shut her mouth.  
She opened it again and said, "Y-You think my eyes are... pretty?"

Ash flushed. "Well, you think its cute when I'm confused?"

"You think I'm beautiful!"

"I- That- I was- I was angry and just blurted something out!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"You think I'm pretty." she said in a mocking voice.

"Ok, you're really gonna do that." he mumbled smiling unbelieveably.

"You like me." the mocking voice was used here too.

"No, no see-"

Misty wrapped her arms around herself. "You want to hold me."

"No-"

"You want to kiss me." ((A/N lol i watchd Miss Congeniality not too long ago))

She walked towards him and kept up the mocking. "You think I'm pretty."

Misty strutted around him in a circle. Ash grabbed her forearms and stopped her, holding her close.

"Calm down."

"Admit it."

"What?"

"You think I'm pretty. Admit that you do.

"If I do," he said, "will you shut up?"

"No, I'll hold this over you forever, but you can still admit it." he stared down at her with an intense, serious gaze. She added, "I mean... I'll shut up."

He nodded once, then replied, "I admit it. I... think you're pretty."

She smiled.

"Go to sleep, you two," they heard Ash's mom say. They looked at the door, then Misty pushed away from him, for the third time that day. "Especially you, Ash, if you want to leave tomorrow."

"Leave?" Misty asked when Delia went back to her bedroom. "What does she mean leave?"

"Uhm, well, there's-there's this thing in Kanto, called the Battle Frontier. I signed up for it. I was gonna tell you in the moring,  
'cause I was gonna take you out to breakfast, just you and me." he looked down. "But, uh, guess that's not gonna happen."

Misty gulped. She finally sees him and now he's leaving again. Her shoulders slumped. "O-oh." she faked a yawn and said, "Well, uh, we should get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Ash nodded, said goodnight and went into the hallway. Misty lied down and couldn't help but feel tears streaming her cheeks.

No, she thought, its not worth crying over. He's not worth it.

"But isn't he though?" that voice in the back of her head said, Isn't he the one you always think about?"

Well, Misty said in her mind, not always.

"Often."

There's a difference.

"None."

Ash heard silence, just her sniffling. Guilty, he went into his room, and crawled into bed. Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Misty."

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning, Ash woke up early. Earlier than usual. He set up his alarm clock (which he never used ever) and got up at six. He got up and got dressed.

He put on what he wore yesterday ((A/N you know his Hoenn outfit)).

Ash went niside, fully aware that Misty was still inside, from the sound of her steady breathing. He left the door open, and went to her bed.

"Hey, hey, Misty," he said to her. She was on her stomach, sound asleep. He put a hand on her shoulder and very gently shook her,  
and said, "Come on, wake up."

She groaned, but didn't wake up. Instead her eyebrows furrowed as she sleep-talked, "Don't go..."

He took his hand back as she added, "Ash, I'll miss you."

She turned her over and faced away from him.

"Please..." was the last thing she said before she sat up, threw her eyes open and gasped. She looked and saw him. She flushed.

"Ash, what-what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was gonna wake up but you- must have been havin' a dream and started talkin' so I didn't. Are- are you okay?"

"What did I say?"

"'Don't go', 'Ash I'll miss you,' and 'Please.' What's up?" he sat on her bed.

"I'm fine. I just... had a dream that you left without even saying goodbye. ... I am gonna miss you though, when you leave later."

"That's why we're spendin' time together now. Comon. Get up, get ready. We're goin' out."

"Where?" Misty asked as she stood up and stretched. Ash stood up too.

"Breakfast."

"What time is it?"

He picked up the alarm clock at her bed and showed her, 6:19.

"Ash Ketchum you woke me up at 6 thirty to go out for breakfast?!"

"Hey, the place gets crowded when its open."

"When its open? Its closed?"

"Until nine. But my grandparents own the place. So, come on. Get dressed."

"Fine. Scram."

He rolled his eyes and left so she could get dressed. When she came out with Togepi, She also wore what she did yesterdeay.

They smiled at each other, and walked downstairs.

"Does your mom know we're going?"

"Yeah I told her last night. She gave me $30 dollars, even though I have money."

"You have money? That's a first."

"Haha funny. I've gotten a lot more responsible lately."

"Oh really."

"Yes really." to prove his point, he picked her up and put over his shoulder. "Believe me now?"

She shrieked and said, laughing, "Ashton Jacob Ketchum, put me down!"

"No!"

He walked out of the house, her still on his shoulder. She kicked and punched his back playfully, but he still held her. Finally when he couldn't walk from laughing, he let her down, but held onto her waist.

"You are such a jerk." Misty laughed.

"I know I am. But that's why you love me." he winked, she blushed.

"Like a brother." she pushed his arms away and walked forward.

"Hey Misty?" he said, folding his arms.

"Yeah?"

"Any idea where you're going?"

She put her hands on her hips, and scowled at him as she turned around to face him. Her expression softened and she said, "Lead the way, Mr. Pokemon-Master."

He ran up to her and answered smuggly, "That's what I thought."

They got to the restaurant. It was called, "Roscioli's Inn."

"Its called Roscioli's because my great-great uncle who opened this place like fourty years ago was named Drew Roscioli. His sister, my great-great grandmother, ran it when Drew got killed in a car accident. When she died, her daughter, my great-aunttook over. Her name was Dee. Her mom's name was Demitria. When she couldn't anymore, her younger sister, my grandmother, who was younger by 26 years. became the boss. She was Denise. Her and her son, Devon, my mom's brother, took over. My mom was gonna, but she became a Pokemon Trainer, and went to high school. My dad took over though, after he finished Pokemon training. I wish he didn't stop. The c-car accident that killed him, he was going to work. Maybe if he had continued his journey, he'd-"

He stopped talking.

Misty put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Come on let's go in."

They went in, but it was empty.

"Gramma?" Ash called through the deserted restaurant.

"Who's there?" a woman came from the back. She had white-as-  
snow hair and brown eyes. She was pretty, not a wrinkle on her face. She wore a yellow tee-shirt and white pants and white shoes.

"Ash!" she exclaimed coming to him with open arms. She gave him a huge bear hug, causing Ash to look at Misty with red cheeks. His grandmother went on and said, "What brings my favorite grandson to our restaurant so early in the morning?"

He moved his head subtely towards Misty, who was standing behind him. His grandma, Denise, saw her and gasped.

"Is this Misty?" she asked smiling. He nodded.

"Hi, Mrs..."

"Roscioli. My poor husband has passed, so I went back to my maiden name. So its Ms. Roscioli. You can call me Denise."

"Thank you, Denise. Its nice to meet you." she stuck out her hand and Denise shook it.

"From what Ash tells me," Ash's grandmother said, "You are quite the type of girl Ash has dreamed about since he was a wee boy! Six, I believe he was, when he told me his perfect girl would be a hotheaded girl that could either, what did he say? 'Beat you to a pulp, or make you melt inside, but not from the beating you to a pulp.'"

She looked at him and flushed. That was a definition of HER.

She went on, "He said that he loved blue eyes and red hair. You fit that description. He said that she had to be sweet, but agressive,  
loving, but kill him when he did something stupid."

"And he was... six?" Misty asked, still red. Ash was a shade of red brighter than her tank top.

"And he said he wanted her to be pretty, but not too pretty, because then he was worried she'd think other guys would try to get her."

"Gramma!" Ash yelled. Denise then remembered that he was right there.

"Oh dear, look at you! You're redder than the tomatoes Devon and David are cutting up in the back as we speak!"

"Gee I wonder why." Ash sweatdropped as he whispered this to himself.

"David is...?" Misty asked.

"Oh he's Devon's son. He's 17 and has been working here for a little over a year. We also have his twin sister, Delilah in the back, and their mother, Julia too. They all cook. My other two kids, aside from Delia, Duplica and Damion ((A/N haha about Duplica, but I was running out of D- names xD LOL)), and they're kids are waitors and waitresses."

"Lots of D name's, huh?" Misty joked.

"Oh yes. Its a family tradition! Ash was supposed to be named Darrel, but his mother wanted Ashton, and Jacob loved that name. Plus, your mother was a huge fan of Ashton Kutcher. Oh, how she loved The 70's show!"

"Uh, no offense, Gramma, but can we sit now?" Ash asked. Misty smacked him and said, "Don't be rude!"

"No its fine really! I'm just... surprised! Ash has never brought a girl here before!"

Misty smiled and Ash led her to a table. It was away from all other tables, actually behind a curtain in another room. It had three seats at one table. The walls were full of Pokemon posters.

"This was my special room whenever we came here, or when my parents wanted some 'parent time.' I'd go in here and just hang out,  
just dreaming about who knows what."

"Is this where you told your grandma all those things?" Misty teased as Ash pulled out a chair for her. She looked at it warrily. He sighed and said, "I'm not gonna pull it out from under you last minute, Misty."

She smiled and sat down. She landed on a chair, not the ground.  
Ash pushed her in and sat across from her.

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes came into the room with a pad and pencil. He was handsome, but Misty figured out that all the boys in the Ketchum/Roscioli family were. (Though she really only had eyes for the one sitting across from her, smiling at his cousin.)

"Hey, David." Ash said.

"What's up, Ash? Gonna introduce me?" he asked, motioning to Misty.

"Uh, Misty, this is David, David, Misty."

They shook hands and David said to Ash, "This's the girl you always talked about?"

Ash rolled his eyes, Why must his family CONSTANTLY embarrass him about this? Seriously! They are all aware of his crush on his best friend, so why do they have to rub it in? Really!

"Anyway," David chuckled. "Ash, gonna have the usual?"

"Yeah."

"What's his usual?" Misty asked.

"Bacon cheeseburger platter."

"In the morning?"

Ash shrugged. "Everything tastes better in the morning."

Misty rolled her eyes, and got Ash's usual as well.

They just talked until it came. David left and before they started eating, something came out of Misty's pocket. A white light flooded out and formed a... Pysduck. It looked at Ash, at Misty, back at Ash, then stared at Misty.

"Oh, what do you want?" Misty snapped.

"Psy..." it said, grabbing its duckbill, and smirking.

"Shut up!" she returned it and put it back in her pocket.

Ash was laughing, "Somethings never change."

"Well everything has to at some point."

He stopped laughing. Frowing he said, "It doesn't have to."

"Yes it does."

"Why does it have to?"

"Because... because... because that's just the way it is."

"That's not a good enough answer."

Misty looked down at her lap. She sang quietly,

_"Your hearts beating around the clock,  
Time ticking away it doesn't stop.  
Evolution is taking place.  
The world is spinning and changing every day  
Anything you think of with a name,  
there isn't anything in life,  
That ever stays the same  
And everything changes, changes,  
Things are changing constantly  
And everything changes, changes  
Its evoluntionary  
Everything changes, changes  
Changing all the time,  
Playing with our mind.  
Modified or rearranged  
Everything has got to change."_

Ash understood. Somethings DID have to change. He didn't want to admit it, but he sang,

"You take a chance,  
You throw the dice,  
You risk it all - it's just a part of life  
You hold on tight to what you know,  
You can't hold back -  
You've got to let it go  
Every little step that you embrace  
One road ends, another begins  
And takes you to a better place  
And everything changes, changes,  
Things are changing constantly  
And everything changes, changes  
Its evoluntionary  
Everything changes, changes  
Changing all the time,  
Playing with your mind.  
Modified or rearranged  
Everything has got to change."

Misty kicked his foot as they both sang,

_"Anything you think of with a name,  
there isn't anything in life,  
That ever stays the same  
And everything changes, changes,  
Things are changing constantly  
And everything changes, changes  
Its evoluntionary  
Everything changes, changes  
Changing all the time,  
Playing with your mind.  
Modified or rearranged  
Everything has got to change"_

"Ash thing's change. Whether we like it or not. I don't like change either, but I have to accept it. You think I liked having to go back to the gym after traveling for two years? That was change I had to deal with. You've changed too."

"How?" Ash asked with a mouth full of cheeseburger. Misty took a bite, swallowed and replied, "You said so yourself, you're more responsible. I can tell you are gettin' more serious about Pokemon training. Not that you haven't been before, but more. Your-"

She flushed and took another bite of her burger.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on tell me. How else have I changed?"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"I'm not!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

She sighed sharply and said as she put her water to her lips quietly, "Y-your voice changed a bit..." she sipped it, then added quickly, "Not that I've noticed of course..."

Ash smiled and didn't say anything. They ate in silence for a few minutes, but Misty questioned about Pikachu.

"Oh. He didn't wanna wake up, cause when I tired to, he shocked me and went back to bed." he responded, looking at Togepi who was on the table next to Misty, nibbling on a fry.

After they ate, Ash paid, and they left. It was 8:30, and they had to be home in an hour.

"What do ya wanna do?" the redhead asked as they sat down on a park bench.

"I dunno. You?"

"Ash that's why I asked you."

"Okay how 'bout this. Downtown Pallet there's a whole bunch of those street stores, you know, the ones that look like lemonade stands but sell a whole buncha other stuff? Well those are there now. We could go and look at 'em."

"Sure why not."

Misty picked up Togepi, and they walked into downtown Pallet Town. Everyone knew Ash, so Misty was introduced into about 50 people.

At one booth, it sold blue jewelry made from sea glass. There was also small a small sapphire jewel for $30.00. It made Ash think. Misty loved sapphire, and since breakfast was only $15.99, so he had money from that, and what he had brought. Without what his mom gave him, he had $25.00. That plus 14 equaled more than 30.

"Uh," he said to the guy behind the booth, "That's $30?"

"Yes it is. Real sapphire. No tax."

He pulled out his wallet and took out a twenty and a ten, then handed it to the man. Misty was talking to someone that had bumped into her, so she didn't see the man put the jewel put it in a velvet box and put the box in a brown paper bag. Ash put the bag in his pocket and started walking with Misty.

"Its so crowded!" Misty said when they reached the other side of the people.

"Yeah. This happens once a year in September, so it gets pretty populated around this time."

"Cool. Cerulean City is always over populated."

"Did you put anything in the locket yet?"

"Nope," she opened it to prove her point, "still empty."

He took the bag out of his pocket and took out the box. He opened it and showed her the jewel.

"Ash, I thought the man said that that was-"

"Real sapphire. Yeah. I know." he carefully put it in the locket, and shut it.

"Wow, Ash. Thank you. For everything."

She hugged his neck, he hugged her back. They let go of each other, when Ash's phone went. Misty held Togepi tight in her arms as he answered it, "Hello?...Hey mom. ...What?! ...Just out of nowhere?...What did you say? ...Okay."

He hung up, and said to Misty, "We gotta go."

"Why?"

"Uh, May and Max appeared at our doorstep out of nowhere. My mom let them in, so they're at my house now. She told me that May wants to ask me something."

Misty's smile faded. "Oh."

"I'm sure its nothing, so we'll take the long way."

"Okay." her grin returned. He pulled on her hand, and pulled her into the woods.

"The long way goes through the woods, and comes out by the restaurant."

"There's woods by Roscioli's?"

"Yeah. You just can't see 'em."

"Oh."

Ash smiled at her, and when they got into a dense part, he stopped, and flung her onto his back, like he was giving her a piggy back ride. She shrieked and kept a hold on his neck and Togepi at once. Ash kept his hands behind her knees.

"Ash Ketchum, can you at LEAST, give me some warning next time?"

"Lemme think about that....NO!"

"Ugh!" she smacked the back of his head. He stopped walking and warned, "I'll drop you. I'll drop you right on your butt."

"Sorry, carry on." she tightened her grip around his neck, and said nothing else.

"That's what I thought."

Then, he made a car engine noise and ran through the woods, jumping over logs, pretending to trip and skid. Misty laughed at pretty much everything. They got out of the woods, and she begged him to let her down.

Finally, he did.

"Oh, my god Ash you are such a jerk."

"You've told me. Come on. Walk slow."

They did as he said, and walked slowly, just chatting about life. They asked each other, "Why..." questions, like, "Why are Pikachu yellow, not green," "Why are Pokeballs called that?" "How did Pokemon get its name?" Random questions, the kind that would make you think, they kind to make Ash's brain hurt, which he announced a few times.

When they got home, they went inside, and Misty saw a little boy. He had blue eyes and blue hair. She figured out that he was Max, judging by his genius appearence of a green shirt, brown shorts and sneakers. Then she saw his sister.

She was pretty. Very pretty. She had brown hair that stuck out like puppy dog ears in the front and blue eyes. She wore a red collared shirt, a white mini skirt, black biker shorts, navy socks, and red sneakers. Around her waist was a yellow fanny pack. On her hands were blue and whtie fingerless gloves.

She stood up, and so did Delia and Max.

"Hi, you must be Misty." she said, sticking her hand out to her. Misty shook it and nodded. "You're May, right?"

"Yes I am! This is Max, my little brother."

"Hi, Max."

Max just looked at her, and smirked at Ash, who flushed.

"Hey, Misty. Ash has told us a lotta 'bout you." he adjusted his glasses, which shone in the light as he went on, "None of which I will repeat, for Ash's sake, of course."

"Right."

Misty didn't like his sister. She could tell from just one look at her that she didn't. What did she want to ask him that was so important that she had to pull them away from the nice morning they were having?

They all sat down, and May's question was if she and Max could travel with them while they went to the battle frontier. Misty felt jealousy pooling in her head. She wanted to travel with him, just him, her, Brock and Pikachu.

Ash looked at her, then at May.

"See, I found out that there are contests going on now in Kanto, and I wanted to try it out, but I didn't want to travel alone byself OR with just Max, so I was wondering..."

"Uhm, well, I... I guess." he sounded hesitant.

"Thanks! Professor Oak wanted us to stop by after we saw you, so we should be going. Thanks, Ash! Nice to meet you, Misty, and you,  
too, Ms. Ketchum!"

May and Max asid good bye and left. Delia went into the kitchen and Misty and Ash stayed.

"Myst, I- you can still travel with us, if you want to."

"I can't. You know that."

"Yeah I know. I also know that the first battle frontier gym is right outside of Cerulean City. We could travel to Cerulean together, with May and Max and Pikachu, and..."

"That'd be good. ...Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like her."

"Yeah, she can be annoying sometimes. Her brother too, but Max is better than May."

"I hope you're right. She's just so... happy, its unusual."

Later that day, they set out for Cerulean City, They made it before dark, and stayed at the gym. But before they got there, Brock joined them. The five of them. And Pikachu and Togepi, of course.

XxxxXxxxX

The next morning. they went to the battle frontier. Ash won, they split up.

That was the last Ash and Misty saw each other for a good nother almost one and a half years. Ash went to Sinnoh after completing the Battle Frontier, and met another girl, the blue haired blue eyed Dawn.

He had been in the Pokemon League, and lost, again. Fourth time. Brock and Dawn were coming back to Kanto with him. He didn't want Dawn to. He wanted her to stay where she was, in Sinnoh. He didn't care that she wanted to meet this girl he talked about often, and she wanted to meet his mom, and Tracey and Professor Oak.

So, that's where they were. In Pallet. Dawn was complaining about how cold it was for Febuary 28th.

"IF you weren't wearing a short skirt, and a tank top," Ash snapped, "you wouldn't be cold."

"Hmph!" Dawn folded her arms. "Whatever!" the Pokemon on her shoulder rolled its eyes. It was a Piplup, the Sinnoh Water Pokemon starter.

Ash was in new clothes. He wore a black jacket with a yellow stripe across his chest with white sleeves, jeans and sneakers. His hat was the same though. He was taller, tanner, considering the only snowy city in Sinnoh was Snowpoint, the rest of it was all sunny.

As they walked down his street, Ash got excited. He'd talked to his mom the other day, and she said that she couldn't wait to see him and give him some good news. But Ash was coming home earlier than she had expected.

When he walked in the door, Pikachu on his shoulder, he called as Dawn and Brock followed, "Mom? I'm home!"

No answer. He could hear running water, though.

"Is she home?" Brock asked.

"It sounds like it."

Ash went into the kitchen, expecting to see his mom, instead saw a redhead, wearing a baby blue tee-shirt, capri jeans, and orange sneakers. There was a locket around her necklace, and an Azzuril on the kitchen table. She had earphones in her ears, and her hair was down to her chin. She was washing dishes.

He cleared his throat, no answer. The music from her blue ipod, which he could see from her pants pocket, was too loud. He tried again.

He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She shrieked and spun around. The earphones fell out of her ears, and Ash could hear, "My Life Would Suck Without You" by Kelly clarkson.

When she registered what was going on, she shrieked again, this time from happiness, and hugged 14 1/2 year old Ash.

"What are you doing here?" they said at once.

"Well I live here." Ash said, laughing. "What about you?"

"Daisy decided to run the gym this week so I've been off, so I dropped by for a visit to your mom today, but she had to run some errands, so here I am!"

"Here you are."

Still in each other's embrace, they looked into each others eyes.

"Did you win?" Misty said.

"Huh?"

"Did you win? The battle Frontier, the Pokemon League, tell me!"

"I will when my mom gets home."

It was Brock's turn to fake cough when he walked over to the kitchen. Ash and Misty looked at him, and separated. Brock rolled his eyes as Ash put his arm around her shoulders, and brought her out to the living room. Misty saw her.

Dawn was really pretty, like May was. Her blue hair was wavy to her shoulders and perfectly done with two clips and a white and pink toboggan hat. She looked like a model in her black tank top, pink mini skirt, pink scarf, navy knee socks and pink shin boots.

"Misty, this is Dawn. She traveled with me and Brock around Sinnoh. Dawn, this is Misty, one of my best friends in the whole wide world."

Misty smiled and flushed, two reasons. One, for the title he gave her, and two? The fact that he kept squeezing her shoulders, pulling her closer.

The two girls shook hands, then Misty turned to Ash, and said, smiling, "Move it or lose it."

He brought his arm back behind his head and rubbed his neck in a millisecond, 'cause he KNEW he would lose it if he didn't. Or he would just be in a lotta pain.

Just then, Delia came home, She hugged Ash like no tomorrow, as she always did when she saw him, and introduced herself to Dawn.

Ash knew that his mother liked Misty the best out of the three of them. He could just tell by the way she talked to Misty and the way she talked to May and Dawn. She was more comfortable with the redhead, and treated her like the daughter she never had.

And honestly? Ash liked Misty the best too... In more ways than one.

He liked her hair, her eyes, her ability to make a bond with any water Pokemon she met, the way she always put hair up as soon as she saw other people (as she did just after Ash took his arm back. He liked the way she could be thinking about how romantic something is, then be slamming her mallet down on him. Or how she made him melt inside when she touched him. He liked the feeling of her hand in his. He liked when she practically choked him in every hug she gave him. He liked how she sang to herself when she walked, thinking no one could tell. He liked how she spaced out sometimes, and the only way to wake her was to pull her hair, then face the fury of the mallet.

Speaking of spacing out...

"ASH!" Delia yelled in her son's ear. He screamed and jumped.

"What?!"

"You totally just like, spaced out for like five minutes!" Dawn answered, furrowing her eyebrows,

"Oh, uh, sorry. What was... whoever saying...?"

"We were just talking." Brock answered. Misty just looked at Ash.

That day went by fast, and it seemed Ash and Misty didn't get ANY alone time, and that really peeved her off. No matter, later that night, Misty was determinded to get some time with him, just the two of them.

She got her wish. After dinner with the Professor and Tracey, they both went up to Ash's room, to catch up. Dawn just smiled fakely,  
Brock smiled for real, and Delia let them go.

Misty flopped down on his bed one her back.

"No offense, but she's annoying!" she said smiling.

"I know. Her voice is so... high pitched it gives me headaches." Ash agreed, sitting at her feet and swinging her legs up. Misty sat up.

"So, tell me everything!"

Ash pretty much did. As much as he could remember. Misty listened,  
she loved to hear his travels.

"Wow Ash." she sighed.

"What?"

"You've been traveling for four years."

"I know. I can't believe it."

"I remember fishin you outta that stupid lake."

"Yeah. I remember. I also remember you slapped me for thinking you were talking about me not Pikachu."

She laughed. "Yeah I forgot. I didn't, you know, hurt you, did I?"

"Nah just had a red mark on my cheek for a bit."

"Sorry."

"I also remember that stupid bike."

"Yeah. Stupid bike. Stupid Spearow. Stupid new Nurse Joy for fixing it."

"...Hey, Misty?"

"Yeah?"

"It- it was never about the bike, was it?"

She flushed. "Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, did you really follow me around all that time just to get your bike back?"

"At first." she shrugged. "But then we became closer friends and it made realize that it didn't matter anymore about the bike. I just wanted to be with you. A-And Brock. And Pikachu."

"Mostly me."

She put a finger to lips and gave a long, "Shhhhhh...."

"Yeah, I thought so. You really are my best friend. After Pikachu,  
of course."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"Downstairs, eating ketchup."

"Still?"

"Still. So, never about the bike. But you bugged me about it all that time for nothing."

"Pretty much."

"You know why I put up with you?"

"'Cause I'm your best friend?"

"No." he shook his head, she frowned. Huh...?

Ash, instead, leaned over, and gently placed his lips on hers.

((A/N OMG I've been waiting to get a kiss in this fic for soooo long!!! I was like dying!!!))

Misty gasped at this, but shut her eyes, as he had already done, and kissed him back. When they parted, she was speechless. Her mind was racing, but at the same time, she could feel her brain melt into goo.

"Ash, I..." was all she could say.

"That's why."

Misty smiled, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Ash kissed her back as they closed their eyes. He wrapped his arms around her.

Downstairs, Ms. Ketchum was telling Dawn and Brock about how Ash always talks about Misty, when she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Nothing. I just... I think that, that things between Ash and Misty well never, ever be the same."

"Why?" Dawn questioned, confused. She was fully aware of his crush on her, and vice versa, but she didn't get it.

"Oh, never mind. Why, why don't I go check?" Delia stood up, but Dawn volunteered. Delia sat back down and Dawn went upstairs.

She figured out which was Ash's room, pretty quickly. He handmade sign on his door that said, "ASH'S ROOM," helped a lot, too.

She opened it slightly, then fully. She saw them, their arms around each other, sitting on his bed, kissing each other deeply. Their eyes were shut, heads tilted.

She gasped, her mouth open. They heard her gasp, and looked.

Red faces, they tore their arms away from each other. Dawn shut the door, as Misty tried to say, "We weren't-!"

Ash swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Maybe we should..." he started, but didn't finish.

"Yeah, uh, do what? She's, not gonna, you know, tell everyone, is she?"

"Oh. My. Dialga!" Dawn said when she got downstairs.

"What?" Delia stood up again.

"Are they going out or something?"

Ash's mother blinked. "I don't think so."

"They're not." Brock corrected. "Why?"

"Well it looked like they are."

"What does that mean?" Delia asked.

Dawn was gonna tell them, but Misty came down, by herself, smiling.

"Misty, dear," Delia said, "Will you help me tidy up the kitchen?"

"Sure."

Misty followed her into the kitchen, and after Brock and Dawn had gone up to their guest bedrooms, Delia sat down and motioned her to sit down across from her.

"Dawn came down, uh, very surprised."

The redhead turned a brighter color than her hair.

"What did she see?" Delia asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Then you can tell me. Misty you are like my daughter. And Ash told me that you see me as a mother. You can tell me anything, you know that."

Hesitantly, the younger girl answered, "Well, me and Ash were talking, sitting on his bed, about his time in Sinnoh. Then he asked me if it was ever about the bike, me, following him until I got it. I told him that it wasn't and we just talked about how we became friends. Then, well, he asked if I knew why he put up with me. I thought it was 'cause we were best friends, but, he, uh, h-he k-kissed me..."

She turned away to hide her blush, but went on, "He said, 'That's why,' and we kissed again."

Delia smiled.

"Has he told you?"

"Told me what?"

"That he loves you."

"He does?!"

"Yes! Opps! Forget I said that! Let him tell you himself! You don't have to clean the kitchen with me, dear, you can go on up to bed."

"Okay. Goodnight, Ms. Ketchum."

"You can call me Delia, you know that too."

"Then goodnight, Delia."

"Goodnight Misty."

She went up to her room.

XxxxXxxxX

The next day, Ash woke up, and thought, How am I gonna tell her?

He was leaving again, early, with Brock, Dawn and Pikachu. Misty couldn't travel, she had the gym. The region, it was called Toyto. It was farther north than Sinnoh was. Dawn wasn't going to Toyto, though. She was going to Hoenn.

He sat up, and looked at the new clothes his mom had made for him before he even came home. He'd told her about Toyto on the way to Kanto.

The outfit consisted of the hat that he had been wearing, jeans and sneakers. His shirt was black with blue sleeves and had two white lines that met in the middle, and made what looked like a plus sign.

He stood, and got dressed. It was 10:30. He slept in. Stupid alarm clock didn't go off. He woke Pikachu up, and said to the yellow mouse Pokemon, "How should I tell her?"

"Pikapi, ka ka chu pi!(Ash, the river you idiot!)"

"Perfect!"

As Ash went to his door, Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. He went into the hall and knocked on Misty's door. She opened it and smiled widely. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a yellow quarter sleeve shirt, Plus her orange sneakers. Through the loops of her jeans was a black leather belt that had a silver buckle. Her hair was up.

"Hey." she said happily.

"Hey." Ash put one arm behind her waist and pulled her in. Then he met his lips with hers.

Pikachu pretended to gag. Ash pulled away from her, Misty chuckled as Azzuril snored in the background.

"Come on," Ash said, "We're goin' out."

"Where?"

"Its a surprise." then he remembered, "Oh yeah. Happy birthday."

Her smile widened. This was turning out to be the best day ever.

Ash led her by the hand downstairs, and went to the front door. Before they could leave, Brock stopped them, asking where they were going.

"Its a surprise." Ash answered, then before anymore questions were asked, left with Misty in trail.

"Ash tell me!" Misty pleaded, squeezing his hand.

"I will when we get there."

"No, because than I'll already know!"

She looked around. It looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Then she realized where they were when she saw the cliff with the river under it. She gasped. This was where they first met.

"Ash, why'd you bring me here?" she laughed.

"Well, two reasons. One..." he pulled something from his pocket, a Pokeball.

"What the..."

"This is for you, Misty. Open it."

She did, and out came a small blue slug-like Pokemon.

"Aw!" Misty exclaimed, picking it up. "Its so cute!"

"This is Shellos. She's an east sea type. East sea is blue, west sea is pink. Her name is Blueberry. She's yours."

"Thank you so much, Ash!" she gave him a one armed hug. "Now,  
what was the other reason?"

His smile faded. He looked at the water, and sat down on the rock.  
Misty sat next to him.

"That's what I was trying to avoid." he replied with all seriousness.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I'm- I- There's another region... that I'm going to."

Her smile disappeared quickly. Her face fell as he went on, "Its above Sinnoh, called Toyto."

"So, you're leaving again." she looked away from him, not to show her sadness.

Ash put his hand on her chin and turned her head back to him.

"I'm sorry..."

She pulled her head away and snapped, "Right."

"Really. I- Misty you know that I love you. You know that I'd do absolutely anything for you. Yesterday, I would've asked you to be, you know, more than friends, but if I did, and I left again, I'd miss you more. We'd both get distracted, you from the gym, me from the league." his voice cracked when he saw a single tear run down her face. "I- Misty you have to believe me."

"Oh I believe you." she looked at him. "I also believe that you- you kiss me, start out the day perfectly then drop a huge bomb on me!"

"Misty, I-"

She stood up, cuddling Blueberry in her arms. Ash stood as well.

"Is Dawn going with you?" she spat her name in disgust, like it was dirt in her mouth.

"No, she's not. She's going to Hoenn. I honestly do not care where she goes. I really don't. I want to know where you go, not her."

He took her hand, but she pulled it back.

"Come on, why are you mad?"

"Why am I mad? I told you! You kissed me, gave me a present, told me something I didn't wanna hear, you say you love me, then say that if we were anything more than friends would be bad! Its like friends is all you ever want to be! ...is that true? Is friends all you want to be?"

"No that's not true."

"Then what's the truth?"

"I do wanna be something more but I- we just can't."

"Because you're going to another region and I'm stuck here."

"Yes. No. Kinda."

"I can't believe you, Ash! That's the only reason?"

"No! Wait, I don't know! Listen, I don't know what to do here. Y-You-you are really, the ONLY girl I've ever felt this way for. Ever. This's never happened to me before, so don't get even more mad if I say something and totally screw up everything."

"I won't. But, this won't, change everything, will it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, us. Everything we've ever had. The fact that we're best friends in love. Will that change?"

"No." he put his hands on her shoulders as she returned Blueberry to its ball and put it on her belt. "No absolutely nothing will change. We're always gonna be best friends. Forever." he lifted up his right hand and held her own right hand. She understood, he meant blood twins. She tore her hand away and looked at the scar, She clenched her fist, shut her eyes, and looked away as tears fell down fast.

"But Ash, it won't be!"

"Why wouldn't it be?!"

"Because of this!" she looked at him, the rim of her eyes red. "Because of what we're argueing about right now! Now, everytime I see you, I'm gonna think about this! About how- how- how my best friend, who I've loved since like, the day I met him, says we can't be together because he's going away for a year! I just don't get it!"

She pushed his hand away from her shoulder, but he grabbed her forearm, harder than he intended to, and she gasped at the sudden tightness on her arm.

"It doesn't have to change! Nothing does! I could go, I'd come back, we'd be the same!"

"No we wouldn't!"

He squeezed her arm without realizing it and she winced as she cried, "Ash, that hurts!"

He gasped and paled, then yanked back his arm. He couldn't believe himself. He looked at the river, remembering how scared he had been when he was 10 at the bottom of it. Right now it didn't seem like such a bad place to be.

He looked back at her, and saw her walking backwards slowly.

"Misty-"

She turned and ran into the woods. Ash felt tears when he ran after her.

"Misty!" he yelled. She didn't yell back, but kept running, which was hard for her. Her eyes were still filled with tears, so it was difficult to see even two feet in front of her. Finally, she tripped and fell to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed. So much for the best day.

Ash found her, and when he did, he threw himself down next to her. He put her arms around her, but she pushed him away.

"Please, Misty just listen."

She didn't fight or say anything, just looked away.

"I- I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that I could never hurt anyone, especially you. I know you hate me right now and right now I hate myself, too. If you never wanted to see me again, I wouldn't blame you. Just a minute ago, I thought about how much better the bottom of the river looks now than 4 years ago."

She couldn't help but chuckle quietly.

"There we go," he said, pushing her bangs behind her ear. She swatted his hand away.

"I hate you!" she yelled. "I can be so mad at you, so mad I'd be ready to kill you with a mallet or a gun or whatever, and then you go and make me laugh or smile or whatever, and then you're still alive!"

"Misty, please, if I could get Daisy to take over the gym, I would love if you came with me to Toyto."

"You know I can't, Ash."

"I know. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna love you no matter what."

Misty smiled and put her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, too, Ash."

He wiped her eyes with his hand and they sat there for a while. After a good 45 minutes, they stood up and walked back to Ash's house, hand in hand.

"You do know that when your mom told you about Giovanni, my secret was my feelings, right?"

"Yeah I figured." she laughed and Ash put his arm around her shoulders. This time, Misty didn't threaten to break his arm.

"It came to you naturally?"

"Yeah."

Misty sang,

_"How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally"_

He smiled at her.

_"And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder  
and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby"_

Ash picked her up by her waist, and spun her around. When he put her down, she continued,

_"You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah  
And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally  
You are the thunder  
and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby"_

Their faces came together, but they're lips didn't. They stared in each others eyes

_"When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away  
You are the thunder_ (I am the thunder)  
_and I am the lightening_ (you are the lightening)  
_And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Bay bay baby  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Naturally  
Everything baby comes naturally"_

They hugged and shared a kiss.

"My turn." Ash whispered in her ear.

He sang to her,

"I'll be the one  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
So out of trust and I knew  
No more than mysteries and lies  
There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
I'll be the one_ (You'll be the one)  
_Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light (_You'll be the light)  
_When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one"

Misty smiled as he took her hand and ran away from the city, into a small deserted park. She sat down on a bench and he bent down in front of her,

"To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
'Cause my faith is gone  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
There you are, wild and free  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
A helping hand to make it right  
I am holding you all through the night  
I'll be the one _(You'll be the one)  
_Who will make all your sorrows undone  
I'll be the light _(You'll be the light)  
_When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright"

Misty fell forward into him, he caught her and stood up. She loved his warm embrace.

"You need me like I need you  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
I can show you what true love means  
Just take me hand, baby please.  
I'll be the one I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light Where you can run I'll be the one _(You'll be the one)  
_Who will make all your sorrows undone I'll be the light _(You'll be the light)  
_When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
I'll be the light  
Where you can run  
To make it alright  
I'll be the one  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
I'll be the one"

"Naturally, you'll be the one." Misty said. This time, for real, they walked back to the Ketchum house.

When they got there, Ash and Misty called Daisy at the gym.

"Like, did I miss something?" the blonde haired blue eyed girl said on the other side of the video phone when Ash put his arm around Misty.

"That's not what we're calling for. Do you think I could travel again?"

"But, the gym?"

"You can't run it?"

"But-"

"Please? I've been there for two years. Its your turn."

"But, huh, but I can't-"

"Why not?" Ash asked.

"Because I can't run a gym!"

"You are now, aren't you?"

Daisy thought for a minute, then smiled, "That's right! Misty you can go!"

They thanked her and said good bye. Then sat down on the couch,being watched by Dawn, Brock and Delia. Delia just smiled, as did Brock. Dawn looked surprised. They left friends and came back... together? Weird! Or in her opinion, anyway.

XxxxXxxxX

Later that day, Dawn left for Hoenn. They said good bye to her at the dock, and went back to the Ketchum house. Delia had to run to run some errands (post office, grocery store, etc.), so Brock volenteered to make his famous Brock o'Rock Stew.

That left Ash and Misty to cuddling together on the cough, watching TBC, the Battle Channel. ((a/N yeah copyin TLC but i luv tht channel!!)

Ash nuzzled her cheek, and she giggled. Brock pretended to gag.

"Shut up, Brock." Misty laughed.

"Well how can you two get together but I can't even get a girl to accept a date?"

"First," Ash said, "I didn't use any cheesy pick-up lines like... like..." he got down on a knee in front of Misty, put his hand on his heart, the other out to her, and mocked, "If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together!"

They looked at him. Brock flushed. "I don't really look like that, do I?"

"Yeah, but Ash makes you look stupider." Misty answered as she ran her fingers through his hair. He sat on the floor.

"Oh gee thanks."

"You are very welcome."

Then, he pulled her down into his lap. They leaned into each other and probably would've kissed, but they heard an explosion outside.

"What was that?" Ash asked as Misty clinged to him from surprise.

"I don't know, but it was loud." Brock responded.

"Way to state the obvious, Chef Brock." Misty murmured.

"I heard that."

Misty flushed. Ash stood up, and held her hand tightly as they looked out the window. They could see smoke in the distance.

"The lab!" Ash exclaimed. The three, plus PIkachu, ran out of the house, and down the street to Professor Oak's labratory.

Upon getting there, they saw the damage. The roof had been blown threw, and the smoke was coming from there.

Inside, a man with brown hair and brown eyes in an orange suit stood laughing evilly in Professor Oak's face.

The man was Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. Behind him was four people, and two Pokemon.

Jesse, James, Biff, and Cassidy. Opps, I mean Butch. ((A/N =) haha)) The Pokemon were Meowth and Sableye.

"Finally," Giovanni said to his companions in a menacing voice, "I have captured the famous Professor Samuel Oak!"

"Professor?" he heard a delicate voice yell out from the front of the building. It was a woman's voice. "Professor Oak, are you here?"

"It couldn't be..." Giovanni mumbled as Delia came into sight. She gasped and tried to run, but he grabbed her arm.

"Well, well, well," he started, "Look who it is."

"That's the twerps mother, Sir." Jesse said.

"I know who she is, you incompetent fool. You do too. You used to be best friends, despite the five year age difference."

Giovanni flung Delia to the floor next to Professor Oak, who was tied up and gagged.

Jesse thought for a moment, then paled. "Delia!"

The dark pink haired woman kneeled down next to her.

"Jesse? J-James!" Delia cried. These were her friends. Or, her OLD friends.

"Stand up! Back in line!" Giovanni ordered when James stood next to Jesse. They had to, they couldn't disobey him if they didn't want to be his next science expierment. He snapped his fingers, Cassidy stepped forward. "Tie her up."

As Cassidy did, Delia whispered, "You're not happy are you?"

Very quietly and barely moving her mouth, she answered, "No, but I can't leave. Team Rocket... Team Rocket is all I have."

She didn't put a rag in her mouth, like they did Professor Oak, but Cassidy did muttered, "I'm sorry, but I can't. None of us can."

She stood up and went back to Jesse, James and Butch.

"So Delia, what have you been up to?" Giovanni asked, putting his hands behind his back.

"I'm not telling you anything." Delia snapped.

"I mean no harm. I simply want to see how miserable your life became after you left me."

"My life got better. I met a guy and married him. Now I have my son. All you would give me is life in prison."

"Ah, but none have gone to prison yet."

Then, there was a ring and Butch pulled out a walkie-talkie like phone. There was a garbled response after he asnwered it. He put it back in his pocket and said in his gruff voice, "Actually that's a false statement."

"How?!"

"Anne and Oakley got caught and are in jail."

Giovanni sweatdropped and did an anime fall. Professor Oak, Delia and everyone else also sweatdropped.

"What the-?!"

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu had got there.

"My, my, he looks like his father." Giovanni smirked at the sight of the three teens and the yellow mouse.

"How do you know his father?!" Delia demanded.

"I killed him."

Ash paled. Who was this guy? Why did he... How did he...

Had his father really died in a car crash?

"Who are you?!" Ash yelled, clenching his fists. It was dark, and he couldn't see too well, but he could see the four recruits, the Pokemon, his mom, and the Professor. He saw Misty behind him, and Brock to his side. He felt Pikachu on his shoudler, feeling the sparks from his cheek on his own cheek.

"I'm Giovanni."

He looked at his mother, and at Misty, then back at him. "Y-You're the- you- my mom-"

He couldn't talk. While he was in shock of meeting the person who his mother had dated all through high school, the leader of the group who always tried and failed to capture his Pikachu, Giovanni demanded the recruits to tie them up.

Misty got out her Staryu, Brock his Crougunk, and Ash with Pikachu,  
they battled their Pokemon off.

Unfortunately, Sableye hurt Crougunk, who fainted. Brock returned him, but his hands were grabbed from behind by Butch and tied,  
the was thrown by Delia and Prof. Oak.

Staryu fainted, Misty called it back. Ash stayed in front of her, trying to keep them away from her.

"Don't touch her," he yelled, pushing Cassidy away, but Giovanni grabbed her arms.

"Ash!" she screamed as everything went black for her. Her head fell forward. Giovanni let her fall to the ground. Ash dropped to his knees next to her, and put a hand on her. He could feel her breathing. She wasn't dead.

Hesitantly, Cassidy took out her Drowzee, and said, "Drowzee.  
use hypnosis," then looked away, her eyes shut tight.

Ash passed out.

XxxxXxxxX

When he woke up, he was alone on the floor in a blank room. The first thing he saw was a cage.

Inside was Misty, Brock, Professor Oak, Delia and Tracey. When had Tracey gotten here? He must have came back after he passed out and was tied up like the others.

They were just sitting on the floor, silent. Misty was watching as Ash tried to stand up. She stood and held onto the bars.

"Ash!" she exclaimed. Hearing her yell his name gave him strength.  
He stood, a bit wobbly from a pounding headache, but went to the cage. He put his hands over Misty's.

"Are you okay? Are you all okay?" he asked.

"We're fine." the elderly Professor answered.

"A bit bruised, but fine." Delia added smiling, standing.

"Where's Pikachu?" Ash said worried. He only just realized his best friend in the whole wide world was missing.

"Giovanni took him." Brock told him.

"I swear," Ash began, "If he hurts any of you, any of us, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Giovanni's cold voice echoed in the barren room. Ash spun around. "Get your little electric rat and blow me away like you did Jesse and James?"

Ash didn't answer, but got angry. His face turned dark, furious.

"Such fools. I knew from the start they were nothing but."

Behind him, Jesse and James put their heads down. Meowth stayed silent.

"The other two, too." Butch and Cassidy snapped their heads up at the same time.

"Sir, we've-" the blonde started, but he cut her off, "Yes never failed. Have you ever brought me a Pokemon?!"

She stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought."

Ash got a Pokeball from his pocket, clicked the button to make it large, "I'll battle you."

Giovanni turned torwards. "I accept. But, I hope you know something, little boy."

"What?"

With a smirk, he said, "You just can't win."

Ash pulled out his Infernape, and Giovanni let his Persian stand in front of him.

Giovanni sang,

"You're way out for your league  
You've more than met your match"

Persian fired a scratch attack, Infernape dodged.

As the fire ape battled back with a fireblast, Ash sang,

"Guess you're slowing down old man  
Can't hit what you can't catch"

"Soon the whole world will know  
The genius of my plan

"I will find a way to stop you  
Anyway I can"

The battle raged on. Everyone watched as the Pokemon fought their hardest.

"You're such a goody-two shoes  
It's more fun being bad"

"No one's gonna side with you  
You're stark raving mad!"

"Oh yeah? Just as your mother."

Ash looked at Delia for a moment as she put her head down, then at Misty. He turned back to Giovanni and with clenched fists sang,

"That's all in the past!"

Delia smiled.

"Listen to me little boy  
Nice guys finish last!"

"You just can't win"

"You're not that strong"

Infernape fainted. Ash returned it and fell to his knees as the world around him fell silent. He couldn't think straight. His head was still pouding.

"Ash..." Misty called to him. He looked at her. She sang quietly,

_"Don't listen to what he says!  
He doesn't know how strong you really are  
You've been training for years  
Don't give up now."_

Ash stood up, and took out another Pokeball. He opened it, and out came an old friend, Pidgeot.

He sang as Pidgeot used Aireal Ace on Persian,

"Time to pay for your sins!"

"You've got it all wrong You just can't win"

"Gonna shut you down!"

"Your chances are slim"

Persian was getting tired.

"No more fooling around"

They both sang,

"Let the battle begin  
You just can't win!"

Though they said let the battle begin, the battle ended, when Persian fell to the ground.

Giovanni brought it to its Pokeball.

Pidgeot came to Ash. He hugged his long-lost Pokemon. When he first to Kanto, Pidgeot flew into him on accident and he took it back.

Ash said, "I won. Let them go, and leave."

"Do you really think that I'm just going to leave?"

"Uh.... yeah."

"Jesse, James, Butch, Cassidy, get him!"

He pointed at Ash, but the only thing that happened, was, well, the crickets chirped. He looked at them and yelled, "Well?!"

James, stepping out of his shell, said, "No."

"What?!"

"We've all decided to leave Team Rocket!"

"I can't believe this! I lose to a kid, then my recruits leave! Whatever!" he looked at Delia. "Delia, come with me."

"Wh-what?"

"Come with me. Come back to Team Rocket. Together we will rule the world."

"Are you kidding?" Delia's oh-so delicate voice sounded thunderous now, not soft and gentle. "I wouldn't go back with you even if my life depended on it, you- you-" she couldn't think of something to call him, so she simply spit at him. Giovanni lunged at her, and suddenly, he was electricuted.

By Pikachu.

Cassidy let him out of the cage it was in, and let him use thunder bolt. He fell to the ground in a crumpled, burning heap of orange.

Butch went to the cage and unlocked it, letting them out. They swarmed around Ash. Delia hugged him tightly. When she pulled away, and everyone had given him a pat on his back, he saw Misty, standing, smiling at him. He smiled and went to her. He chuckled when they all stopped talking to hear what he had to say.

"You okay?" he whispered, talking both her hands in his, and lifting them up.

"I am now." she smiled wider. They started to lean into each other with their eyes half shut, when they heard Brock sniffle. The two looked at him. All eyes turned on him.

Brock wiped his nose and eyes, then said, "I-I'm sorry. Its just so beautiful!"

He put his head on Cassidy's shoulder and sobbed. Cassidy, in return, awkwardly patted his head and said, "There, there."

They all went back to Ash and Delia's house, even the resigned Team Rocket members.

It had been quite a day for Ash and Misty, so they decided to go to Toyto in three days, with Brock and Pikachu. James had told Jesse,Butch and Cassidy that they could come with him back to his home, since his parents still owned that huge house out in the middle of Kanto. ((A/N watch the ep Holy Matrimony to know what I'm talkin' about))

Jesse, Delia and Cassidy, who turned out to have been the closest of friends in high school, caught up. James, Brock, Butch and Tracey talked about Pokemon. Ash and Misty went onto the porch by themselves.

"This was... exciting." Misty yawned, putting her head on his shoulder.

"This whole day was. Its, what? 9 o'clock?"

"Try 7:30."

"Wow I was off."

"No surprise. Ugh I'm so tired."

Ash noticed she was shaking.

"Are you cold?"

"Uh, yeah." she pretended to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked, holding her hand tight.

"N-Nothing."

"Come on tell me."

She looked at him and saw she was about to cry. He pulled her in and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned again.

"Ash that- that was one of the scariest things thats ever happened to me." she cried into his chest.

"Its okay. Its over." he rubbed her back. She composed herself and just hugged him, taking deep shaky breaths.

After a half an hour of out in the cold, Delia called them inside. Holding hands, they walked in and felt much better, warm with all their friends, and their new friends.

Then, Delia asked, "Cassidy, d-do you know how, Giovanni, uhm,  
k-killed-"

"Yeah." Cassidy looked down. Butch, Jesse and James stayed quiet. "He knew that you married and hated him, because I found out they knew each other. Remember? Jacob was in our high school for 9th and 10th grade, then left. Remember, they used to be close? When Giovanni found out you married him, he became jealous. He- he thought that maybe if he got rid of him, you would come back to him. That- that morning..." she stopped and gulped.

Jesse continued, "Well, before he got into his car, Giovanni had a grunt put a... a bomb in the trunk."

Delia gasped as she went on, "He set it off near other cars so it would look like a car accident. I'm sorry, Delia. I-I should've found you and told you. I feel so guilty now."

"No, don't be."

Ash didn't say anything. It was silent. Misty gripped his hand tight.

"Hey, guys," Tracey said from the kitchen. The radio had been on all along, because on before this whole... scene happened. He went on, "Listen to this."

He turned it up, and a voice spoke, "A man to be recognzied as the leader of the evil gang of Pokemon Thieves Team Rocket was found dead at 7:43pm. Unfortunately, police think no one will miss. He had run into heavy traffic on the interstate that went to Viridian City and got hit."

Tracey turned it off.

"He messed up his life." Butch mumbled. "Big time."

Later, the old Team Rocket members left on a ferry to Celadon, where his parents home was. The Professor and Tracey went back to the lab, to look at any damage and see what could be repaired. Brock cooked dinner. His stew had burned so he simply settled for cheeseburgers.

After dinner, Brock had gone up to his room early, and everyone else stayed down.

Ash went up for a few minutes, and he did, together, Misty and Delia sang,

"We had a secret that tore up our soul And keeping it hidden had taken its toll We couldn't the truth cause he might turn away So we kept that secret It wasn't better that way"

Smiling at each other, Misty went to her and they hugged tightly.

"Thank you, Delia. For everything."

"And thank you."

"What for?"

"For being so close to Ash. He needs a friend like you. And Brock. You two and Pikachu are the best things that ever happened to him."

Ash, up in his room, sang to himself,

"This end's a new begining  
This darkness had its dawn  
My tears didn't fall forever  
Becaue I had moved on"

Misty stood outside his door to hear this, went in. When he saw her, he pulled her in and kissed her, then they sang,

_"Our hopes are still the same for the masters we'd like to be  
And we will make those dreams come true  
They'll just wait and see."_

So, to pretty much wrap this up, two days later, before they left for Toyto with Brock and Pikachu, they got a call from Jesse, saying that James had proposed to her! They were invited to the wedding in a few months. Butch and Cassidy began to go out.

What wasn't good, was that Attila and Hun had taken over Team Rocket, but it wouldn't be a problem, because police had found their hideout.

Tracey had gone to Cerulean City to tell Daisy that Misty left, and came back with her (Daisy) as a girlfriend. The lab got fixed and was able to be lived in again.

Delia stayed at home, with Mr. Mime ((A/N OMG I realized this morning I forgot ALL about Mr. Mime! Sorry!!!!!)), happy as she was. Jesse, James, Butch and Cassidy visited often, and they once again became close friends.

Brock didn't change. He still flirted with every girl he met. But, he did recieve a phone call asking if someone could study Pokemon Breeding with him. She also wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer. So,  
So, they had a new traveling partner, Manny. When Ash met her, he realized why her name sounded familiar. It was his 12 year old neighbor!

Ash and Misty, well, things didn't change, as he promised. Well, they were far more... lovey than previously, but they still fought like brother and sister. That would always, ALWAYS, be the same.

I'd like to say that everyone lived happily ever after, the end, but these people, all of them, their story doesn't end until the day they die. Not even, because people will remember them forever.

Their lives ahead? A mystery. They didn't know. All they knew was that their friends were by their side, all the time. They had someone to lean on, and they could proudly admit it they HAD to lean on a friend.

They could also admit, their lives, up til this point, of course, had been a musical.

Pokeshipping: the Musical.

**~!#$%^&*()_+**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALLY I FINISHED THIS STINKIN STORY!!!! THIS ACTUALLY ONLY TOOK ME ABOUT A WEEK TO WRITE BUT I KEPT GETTING WRITERS BLOCK AND NOW ITS FINALLY DONE!**

**I'm gonna miss writing this, though. It was fun. I laughed at what I wrote, I cried during Ash and Misty's big fight scene. I sang as I typed the lyrics, I felt hatred burning as I wrote about Dawn and May. This fic will always be in my heart! When I'm older and a successful author, I'll look at this and think, "My best ever."**

**Well, that's my opinion, that it rocked, but tell me yours! Please don't flame! I worked too hard on this to be flamed. Constructive critism! Thanks!**

**I've got nothing more to say. I might up an epilouge of the wedding,  
but that's not offical so don't get your hopes up!!**

**I guess all that's left to say is...**

**Manny's rollin' out!**

**=) BYE!**


End file.
